Sing With Me
by Chris Devlin
Summary: A yuri fic with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Also another Travis song fic, based on "Sing"


Sing When You're Winning

Sing With Me

By Chris Devlin

AN: Ok, this is a yuri fic. I had never even considered one of these until Chuchino suggested that I try it. So here it is. It's a Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny fic and is totally free of any other Pokémon characters. Anyway, hope you like it. Read and Review please. Oh, it's also another Travis song-fic, based on their new single "Sing", and I'm only using the verses and not the chorus (It would get a bit boring if I kept repeating the word Sing).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baby, you've been going so crazy.  
Lately, nothing seems to be going right.  
Solo, why'd you have to get so low?  
Your so, you've been waiting in the sun too long.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder and lightning filled the night sky of Goldenrod City, rain plummeting to the ground in small sharp lances. Officer Jenny glanced at her watch, trying to get some idea of the time. The rain obscured the watch face, making it all but impossible to tell the time. Running into the nearby diner she took off her coat and shook it before hanging it on a nearby coat hook. Looking around the room she searched for someone, scanning each booth and table individually. Spotting her in a booth at the far end of the room she smiled to herself, straightened her skirt and walked up to her.

"Hey." Jenny said as she maneuvered into the seat. Joy merely mumbled at her, her eyes staring out the misted up window at the rain outside. Jenny's smile faltered slightly and she frowned. "What's wrong?" Jenny asked, removing her gloves and placing them on the table. Joy glanced at her from the corner of her eye before returning her gaze to the pouring rain. "Nothing." she lied un-convincingly. Jenny's frown got larger, her eyes drawn to Joy's hands which were squeezed tightly together. "You're lying." she replied. "I can tell. You always do that to your hands when you're concerned about something." she pointed out. Joy looked round at her, then down at her hands, totally unaware of the activity. Separating them, she placed them around her coffee mug and turned her body to face Jenny. "Thanks." she said. Jenny sat there, wondering what she'd done to receive the unexpected praise. "For what?" she asked. "For coming. I wasn't sure if you would." Joy tried to smile at her, but it faltered on her face before returning to where it had came from. She turned her head back to the window. "I'm not sure of anything anymore." she said, mesmerized by the rain once again. Jenny opened her mouth, unsure whether to pressure her into talking or to just let her discuss the stuff she wanted to. Deciding she had better initiate the conversation she spoke. "Joy, what do you mean?" she asked, a compassionate look on her face. Once again Joy turned away from the window and towards the other woman. "I lost my job today." she said, flat and outright. Jenny gasped slightly, shocked that anyone would sack Joy. "Why, I mean did something happen?" she asked, unable to comprehend why her ex-girlfriend should be fired. Joy looked down at her coffee, not wanting to discuss it, but needing to. "Someone found out about us." she said, continuing. "Somehow they managed to twist it round and the counsel used it to fire me. Well, I never really did care for the League counsel, and they knew it." Joy shook her head, reaching into her pocket. "So this is it. My last day as a Pokémon Nurse." she said, her voice audibly shaking as she took out her Nurse's cap, placing it on the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colder, crying on your shoulder  
Hold her, and tell her everything's gonna be fine   
Surely, you've been going to early   
Hurry, cause no one's gonna be stopped

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny watched her, saying nothing for a few minutes. There was something in the way she steadfastly refused to give in to the will to cry, holding back the tears with all her might, although Jenny could see that she was close to cracking. Joy's stubborn attitude made her remember their time together. Three romantic years that she would never forget. Each one had brought different feelings and sensations. Year one had brought the hope of companionship, someone who could understand her problems and help her get through them. Year two had brought deep love like nothing she had experienced with anyone before, male or female, or since for that matter. Year three. Well, year three was when it all started to fall apart. 

Jenny had begun to grow weary of Joy's inability to publicly admit to their relationship. She had gotten fed up skulking around like the criminals she caught. "Why won't you just admit it?" she had asked that fateful night. The night the world that they had built, had loved, fell apart. "I don't know." she had replied "Isn't it enough that I love you?" she had added, a hopeful look on her face as she brought her arms up trying to bring Jenny towards her. She remembered shaking Joy's hands from her arms and taking a step back. "No. It's not." she had said plainly, before she grabbed her coat and walked out. And that's how it had ended, with two words. Jenny had ended the most rewarding and emotional relationship she would ever have with those two words. And now here she was, almost a year and a half later, consoling her old girlfriend in a diner.

Jenny must have slipped into a daze because she hadn't noticed Joy burst into tears. The ex-nurse was sobbing quietly into her arms, her face buried in them. Jenny looked on, her eyes beginning to water themselves as she remembered what they had had. Getting up out of her seat she sidled round to sit next to her, placing her arm round the other woman's shoulder. Joy moved up, taking Jenny in a hug and placing her head on her shoulder. Jenny held her close, all the time reminded of when they had been together. She regretted leaving her, something she had done since the day it happened, and being this close only reminded her that she still had feelings for her. Again it seemed she had drifted into thought and she was snapped back to reality by the sensation of Joy nibbling on her neck. She'd stopped crying, and was now gently pinching the skin of Jenny's neck with her teeth. "Joy, I... I don't think this is the time or place." Jenny said, her breath deepening due to Joy's nibbling. "Please. I want you back." Joy whispered into her ear. "I need you back. What we had, I haven't found anything like it." she continued. Jenny broke off the hug, putting some distance between herself and Joy. "Joy. I, I don't know." Jenny stuttered, unsure what she should do. She knew what her heart was telling her to do, it was telling her to do everything she could to get back together with Joy. But as usual, her mind seized up, unable to process the new information. Her heart, took immediate action though, practically leaping into her throat to control her vocal cords, saying exactly what she wanted to. "I suppose. I have missed you." she said a slight smile appearing on her lips. Joy smiled herself, sniffling as she tried to control her emotions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And If you s-ing.  
Sing,  
Sing sing sing.  
For the love you bring,  
Won't mean a thing.  
Unless you sing,   
Sing, sing sing sing   
Oh baby sing, sing  
Sing,  
Sing sing sing  
For the love you bring,  
Won't mean a thing.  
Unless you sing,  
Sing sing sing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny opened her eyes, soft morning light filtering through the curtains landing softly on her body. The soft silk sheets covering the lower half of her body were warm, the light from the sun heating them to a comfortable temperature. She squirmed slightly, getting her body ready for the movement she felt she would soon have to make. As she moved, her hands brushed against Joy's smooth legs, causing the hair on her thighs to stand-on end. Jenny watched her sleep, something she hadn't done in a year and five months. Joy was lying on her back, one arm on the pillow, one on her abdomen. Raising her hand Jenny traced the outline of her face, so innocent and pure in the morning light. She stirred in her sleep, her body turning on its side to face Jenny completely. Jenny admired Joy's body, reminding her of the times they had spent when they were first together. Continuing to trace the contours she moved further down, now moving over her entire body. The movement caused Joy to stir again, this time opening her eyes. Seeing Jenny she smiled. "So it wasn't a dream?" is all she said. "No. It wasn't." Jenny replied. Joy laughed slightly. "So, did we really go to a karaoke bar last night? Or was THAT a dream?" she asked. This time Jenny laughed. "Yes, we went. I remember you giving some really poor throaty rendition of that new Travis song." Jenny admitted. Joy nodded. "Sing."

AN: Ok. It's quite short. I didn't want to drag it out and risk it running out of steam. It's also my first yuri fic (Or whatever the term is) so I hope that it comes off well. So. What's the general consensus? I felt the last Song part didn't really fit, the first two did kinda, but the last didn't. Oh well. I hope this doesn't appear to be soft porn, and I hope I don't get abuse for being a guy (Not that I'm a stranger to receiving abuse). Chuchino, hope you like. If it wasn't for you I'd never have written this (Oh by the by. Making me put Sing in it was just mean).

So please read and review.


End file.
